Radio Show Chaos
by AuntJackie
Summary: Will Randy's comments on a morning radio show cause him to lose his long time love, John? CENTON!


**A/N: So, Randy Orton did an interview with an ****Arizona**** radio station this week and he said some very interesting things! If you haven't heard it, please do so immediately. He talks about a lot of stuff but what stood out for me is the stuff he says about John Cena. It inspired this kinda crazy, would only happen in my mind type of scenario! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Randy, John or any of the people mentioned. This is FICTION!**

Randy Orton strolled down the corridor of the hotel hallway, baseball cap pulled low over his sunglasses covered eyes. His luggage rolled quietly on the carpeting behind him, the silence in the hall putting him more on edge. The hotel room door belonging to him for the night could not appear any sooner. There was nothing more he wanted than to enter the quiet sanctuary of his hotel room and avoid all further conversations with anyone on the Smackdown roster. He had already been chewed out by Vince McMahon for what the older man called, "His persistently loose tongue", given the silent treatment by some of the wrestlers he'd jokingly mentioned and was being lectured by the Divas on his brand. It was all too much to take. He was done with radio interviews! Why did no one get his joke? It was just for fun.

Randy sighed in relief as room 511 finally appeared before him. He quickly fished out his key from his back pocket and opened the door. After only one step into the room, his eyes widened in surprised behind the dark of his glasses.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be on a plane to Australia…"

John Cena slid his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, drawing himself up to his full height. His normally happy, smiling eyes were narrowed dangerously and it actually caused Randy to take a step back. "I decided to take a later flight. I couldn't leave for two weeks without dealing with you."

Randy nervously licked his lips as he let the luggage handle drop from his hands. He pulled the sunglasses off his face and forced a smirk onto his face to hide the anxiousness he felt at John's expression. "I thought we said our goodbyes yesterday, baby. Couldn't leave without another taste of your man?"

His desired reaction never came as John rolled his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest. "Cut the shit, Ran! What the fuck is wrong with you? Please explain to me what goes on in that fucking hard head of yours when doing a live interview?"

Randy's eyes widened. "What the hell are you complaining about? I didn't say anything bad about you! On the contrary, I told them how brilliant and light years ahead of all of us you are!"

John's glare grew harder and he stalked over to his long time boyfriend, reaching up to grab his jaw tightly. "Bullshit. You didn't say anything bad about me? You told them I was too bulky, couldn't wrestle and that I shit my pants!"

A grin worked its way to Randy's lips and he quickly tried to push it away, fearing John's anger. The older man's eyes widened and his grip on Randy's chin intensified.

"And you have the balls to fucking laugh about it?"

Randy forced a solemn expression on his face and slowly bought one hand up to wrap around John's wrist, forcing his hand away from his jaw. "Baby, can we please just talk about this without hurting me?"

John continued to glare at Randy and the younger man sighed. He moved his hand to John's face and stroked the soft skin on his cheek. "Johnny, please. You know I was just kidding. I love you; why would I say anything bad about you? Come on, let's sit down and talk…"

Randy tentatively tried a smile as he moved his hand down John's arm to where his hand hung. He linked their fingers together and pulled him over to the large king size bed the hotel provided for him.

John remained silent as Randy led him over to the soft surface and practically pushed him down. He knew exactly what his lover was trying to do. After knowing the man for over 10 years and being intimate for over 5 of them, he knew exactly how Randy used his charm to get his way. John had given in to those blue eyes and slow, seductive drawl more times than he could count, even when only friends. Randy knew exactly how to manipulate people and he did it without even trying to sometimes. It was just a part of him. This time, however, John swore to himself he would make the younger man suffer.

"You wanna talk? Talk, then. Explain to me why you can't connect your brain to your mouth and figure out when you're saying something stupid!"

A muscle ticked in Randy's jaw and his narrowed eyes darted over to John at his insult. A hard glare from his older lover quickly erased the look and he sighed.

"John, we were all laughing. I thought I was being funny. You know I hate doing interviews, especially at 7:00 am. I was half asleep!"

John snorted and shook his head. "Bad excuse, Orton."

"Baby, look. They asked me my opinion and I told them." Randy frowned and shrugged. "Besides, everything I said on the air I've told you already! It's not like I revealed sex secrets about us!"

"Yes, you've told me many times how much better you think you are than me," John rolled his eyes and turned away. Randy smiled and ran his hand over John's cotton covered thigh. "Just at some things, Johnny. You're better than me at some things, too. I don't complain about that, do I?"

John turned back over and raised an eyebrow. "What about the shit story?"

Randy's upper lip began to twitch in the beginnings of a smile but he forced it away. "They told me you had already told them that when you were there last year."

"But you didn't know that when you started the story, Ran! Didn't you think that would be embarrassing for me?" John shoved Randy's hand away and the younger man's eyes rose in surprise before quickly returning to normal. "No, I didn't even think of that. I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think…"

"You didn't think of my feelings. You didn't think of how it would make me feel. You only thought of yourself and what would make people laugh and think you're great." John stood up off the bed and began to pace as Randy stared at him in disbelief.

"Hey, I told them a story of when I shit myself, too…"

John shook his head, ignoring the comment. He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Forget it. This was pointless. I'm gonna go…"

Randy was off the bed before John could finish the sentence, one hand pressed against the door to keep it from opening, the other wrapped around John's waist. "No! No, you can't go like this. We have to talk about this!"

John shrugged. "We talked. You obviously don't get it. I need to get my ass on a plane."

Randy shook his head desperately and moved his arms to grip John tightly around his waist. His breath was coming in pants and his heart was racing. John never stayed angry at him. He always forgave him. It was never this difficult!

"No, Johnny, please. You can't leave me. I'm sorry, OK! I am so sorry. If I could take it back I would, baby. Please don't leave me." Randy pulled John into him and squeezed him tightly, his eyes filling with tears when he didn't feel the older man respond to the hug. "John…"

John pulled back slowly, his resolve wavering slightly when he saw Randy's eyes filled with tears. He held firm and clenched his jaw. "What are you sorry for?"

Randy's mouth opened but no sound came out. John could read the confusion in his eyes and arched an eyebrow before repeating the question. "What are you sorry for?"

Randy closed his mouth and licked his lips, a tear escaping the confines of his eyes and running down his skin. He quickly wiped it away and lowered his eyes down to the floor.

"I hurt you. I hurt a lot of people in that interview with what I said but I don't care about anyone. I care about you! I love you more than anything in this world and I would never do anything to hurt you. I would kill someone for hurting you and turns out I was the dumbass who did it," Randy shook his head and wiped his eyes once more. "I didn't think. I never do and you always forgive me. I don't deserve you. You don't deserve someone who would make you feel like I did. You're so good and you always think of people's feelings and I'm the complete opposite. I'm selfish."

John sighed and remained quiet. Randy lifted his eyes slowly, his heart clenching in his chest when he saw the empty look in his lover's eyes. His hands slowly dropped from John's body and he moved back. "I don't know what else to say. You can go now if you want."

Randy turned and walked away, his body slumped over, partly in shock. He had never expected this type of reaction from John. Yes, he knew the divas would be a little irate with him when they heard his comments about Barbie. Yes, he knew Mark would be mad at him when he heard his comments about being an accident waiting to happen. But, no, he had never thought John would react this way. They were supposed to have laughed about it and moved on, not be stuck in this argument that was breaking his heart. Randy knew he was a big mouth, selfish man who spoke before he thought. John had always put up with it, though, and loved him despite it. However, it seemed this time he had pushed him too far and it was the last thing he expected. The older man had become everything to him years ago even though he knew damn well he didn't deserve him and now Randy couldn't imagine his life without John.

"I expect you to apologize to those people; Barbie, Mark and anyone else you know you insulted. You don't have to apologize to Dwayne, though. That part was funny."

Randy turned at the sound of John's voice. "What?"

John sighed, a small smile falling upon his lips. "Ran, I know you didn't think you were hurting me. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. You just have to use your brain and think about things a little carefully before you say them from now on. Words hurt, baby, especially when they're coming from someone you love. The things we discuss amongst ourselves and our close friends shouldn't be shared with anyone unless we all agree. Let's keep something's private, OK."

Randy quickly nodded. "I will, I promise. I'll apologize to everyone and I'll do anything you say. Just please, Johnny. I'm sorry. Forgive me…"

John sighed, eyes lowered and head tilted slightly to one side, as if thinking. Randy watched him carefully, willing him to look up and make things right. Suddenly, he did and their eyes met. John smiled wider and nodded slowly, his gaze intent on Randy. The younger man let out a gasp of air, his body melting inside as he saw the heat in John's bright blue eyes. He expected John to step over to him and kiss him then, but he just stood there, waiting. John wasn't going to give in to him that easy, it seemed.

After taking a steadying breath, Randy took a step closer, and then another until he stood pressed to John's body. He lowered his head slightly to look into his eyes but John still didn't move, so Randy made the first move. He leaned in and pressed his lips to John's. Finally, John moved. Randy opened his mouth, moaning when, a second later, he felt John's hot tongue in his mouth. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around John's neck, and melted into the kiss. John deepened the kiss, then slowly started walking, pushing Randy backwards. They collapsed on the bed, John's body pressing Randy down into the soft mattress. He pulled back from the kiss and groaned loudly.

"Ouch, baby."

John laughed softly and moved off Randy, lying on his side. "Sorry, gorgeous."

Randy smiled and his arm went around John's back to pull him close. John leaned into him, laying his head on Randy's shoulder.

"Are we really OK, baby? If not, just tell me what to do. I'll do anything you say."

John looked up and shook his head. "We're perfect. Just keep those beautiful lips shut and we'll continue to be perfect."

Randy smiled and quickly nodded, resting his cheek on John's head. His fingertips slowly and gently trailed up and down John's arm.

"That feels good..." John murmured.

"Does it?"

"Yeah."

"What about this?" Randy reached under the waistline of John's sweatpants and underwear and found his bare thigh. He slowly caressed John's skin, starting from almost the hip and ending almost to the knee. John shivered, and Randy smiled, still caressing up and down his thigh.

"That feels better,"

"And this?" Randy whispered into John's ear, making him shiver again. His fingertips stroked down to his knee again, but instead of going straight back up, Randy slid his fingertips over to John's inner thigh, then trailed back up, still feather-light, but much slower. John made a low sound in his throat as Randy's fingers inched their way higher. When he was high enough, his knuckles gently brushed against the head of John's cock. John hissed out a breath as Randy moved his hand again. This time, he gently caressed John's cock with his nails, from the tip all the way down to the base.

John shuddered at the touch, his cock hardening. "That feels amazing."

"You're so beautiful." Randy swirled his tongue around John's ear as he moved his caressing nails to the underside of his cock. John's hips jerked up, and he moaned. Randy nipped John's ear as his hand finally went around his dick, squeezing lightly. Then he moved his hand up, still squeezing, and back down. He pumped John's cock, listening as his breathing quickened. John's hips started to move up and down, thrusting his cock into Randy's hand.

"Look how eager you are. It's so fucking sexy," Randy said into John's ear. "But if I am going to let you finish, it has to be in my mouth."

John moaned softly and quickly nodded. Randy slid down John's body and completely took the older man's pants and underwear away. He was greeted by John's now hard cock, leaking steadily. Randy licked the weeping head, tasting the pre-cum. He eased his mouth over the head, then down the shaft. Randy's teeth gently scraped John's hot skin, and his tongue danced around after the teeth. He started sucking, hard and fast as John moaned and squirmed, hips rising off the bed, trying to push more of him into Randy's mouth. Randy pushed John's hips back down and held them still as he continued sucking. John moaned, threading his fingers through Randy's hair.

"Faster..."

Randy kept the same pace, but looked up into John's eyes. The older man growled at him. "Faster…harder, baby,"

At the more firm tone, Randy complied. He sucked harder and faster. A minute later, Randy was rewarded when John cried out, his hips jerking up as he came. Randy swallowed each spurt of cum happily, enjoying the taste. He continued sucking, much slower and gentler. He wanted every last drop. He moved up the length of John's cock and began gently sucking just the head.

"Enough, enough," John gasped. "Please, I can't take anymore, baby."

Randy licked the last drop of cum from the tip, and then slowly moved back up the bed. He kissed John slowly, and John opened for him. He closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

"Feel what you did to me," Randy murmured against John's lips as his hand closed on his wrist. He gently tugged John's hand, placing it on the bulge in his track pants. John explored the bulge, rubbing it lightly. Randy closed his eyes, letting John take the lead now. God, it felt incredible being touched by John. His breath hitched when John's hand found the tip of his cock and rubbed over it.

"Please, baby. I need you." he whispered.

John's lips quirked up in a grin, then he was suddenly up, off Randy. He pulled his shirt over his head, leaving him completely nude. Randy watched, a smirk on his face as he licked his lips. "So hot, baby."

John laughed and moved to the foot of the bed, making quick work of Randy's sneakers and pants. The clothes flew off as Randy lifted his body to help.

"You sure you're ready for me, handsome?"

"I'm more than sure,"

John smiled and crawled back on the bed next to Randy. Dipping his head down, he brushed his lips against Randy's. Randy sighed, opening his mouth for him. "You know what?" John's tongue snaked into Randy's mouth, licked around, and then darted back out again. "You're incredibly difficult to deal with and a huge pain in the ass but…." Pressing his lips fully against Randy's, John kissed him deeply, passionately, tongues dancing together. After a moment, though, he pulled away from the kiss, but left their mouths touching. "I love you just the way you are and wouldn't change you for the world."

"Really?" The word came out as a squeak and Randy cleared his throat.

John laughed and nodded, his blue eyes dancing in merriment.

Randy smiled and cupped John's face in his hands. "You're even more beautiful when you laugh. I love the sound. It reminds me of all the good things in life and makes me feel safe."

John grinned, then, leaning back down, he kissed him again. This kiss was different from all the others. It was slow and sensual, more like an embrace than a wild dance. Randy's eyes drifted closed as he gave himself over to the kiss. John's hands slowly glided over his chest and stomach, from his chest to his arms, and his hard stomach. Everywhere John touched, Randy's body arched into his caresses.

As John's hand began a slow downward caress, Randy's stomach dipped, his cock twitching in anticipation of the touch. John's hand bypassed his cock, though, and Randy fairly whimpered into their kiss. John broke the kiss, smiling. His hand slowly circled Randy's balls, and Randy sucked in a breath.

"Ready?" John watched him with a raised eyebrow.

Randy rolled his eyes, preparing for a smart remark as a comeback but instead yelped in surprise as he felt John's fingers circle his entrance. Pleasure shot through him as he felt the head of his cock being engulfed in John's hot, wet mouth, and he moaned. Randy felt John's lips seal around the base of him, and he moaned. John gave a few hard sucks, and Randy had to fight back the urge to thrust into his mouth, because it felt so fucking incredible. When John's head came back up, Randy felt the gentle grazing of his teeth, and he moaned, his hands fisting in the sheets at his sides.

John eased one finger inside Randy's asshole, and Randy jerked, before slightly pushing down on it. John slowly eased his finger out, then, just as slowly, back in. Randy moaned, his hips starting to move with John's thrusting finger and his bobbing head. It wasn't long before Randy felt the familiar tingle that told him he was going to cum.

"Johnny, I'm gonna cum," he panted.

John inserted a second finger inside Randy, which only made the need to come that much more urgent.

"John, stop! I want to cum with you inside me, not in your mouth!"

John finally slowed down and then released his cock from his mouth. "That sounds like heaven."

"Good. Now I want you inside me, please." Randy could hardly recognize his own low, husky voice.

Chuckling, John moved up Randy's body. "Put your legs around me."

Randy spread his legs and rested them on John's hips. John placed one hand on Randy's thigh for support while he guided his cock to Randy's entrance with the other. John looked down into Randy's eyes as he slowly pushed at his entrance. Randy tried pushing back against John, trying to get him to go faster, but he didn't. Instead, John used Randy's thighs to steady himself as he continued going in the same slow and steady pace.

Inch by agonizingly slow inch, Randy felt John's cock fill him up, until he was buried inside. Randy shuddered in pleasure, squeezing John tightly inside. John hissed in a breath before pulling himself out slowly. When he was only halfway out, he thrust in again, this time slightly harder. Randy jerked, trying to get closer, and a loud moan was torn from his lips.

"Oh my God, so good," Randy panted, his ass constricting around John's cock.

"Fuck, Randy, you're squeezing so tight!"

John picked up the pace of his thrusting, going fast and hard, and with every deep thrust, Randy felt John's cock slide over his prostate. Within minutes, his heart was racing at triple its normal speed, his cock was raging hard, his body was slick with sweat, and he found it almost impossible to breathe. He was reduced to panting. Randy looked up as John looked down and their gazes met and held. For some reason, this made the pleasure licking up Randy's spine that much more intense.

Gazes still locked, Randy didn't notice John's hand until it was tightly wrapped around his cock. Randy half screamed, half moaned at the contact. John began pumping Randy's cock, matching the pace of his own cock thrusting in and out, hard, fast, and deep. For the second time that night, Randy felt that tingle, and his balls tightened. He clutched the sheets at his sides tighter, and he let John see his pleasure in his eyes.

"Johnny, I'm gonna cum!" The last word ended on a scream of pleasure as he came all over his chest and stomach. A second later, John froze, his cock as deep inside Randy as he could get, and Randy felt the hot liquid shoot from John and fill him up inside. Finally, when it was over, John slumped down on top of him. Randy's legs remained locked around John's hips.

The men remained locked together for what seemed like hours, trying to catch their breath. Randy looked up at John, smiling, but his pale blue eyes were serious as they gazed deep into John's.

"I love you so much, John," he said quietly. "I trust you more than anyone in this world and I know you would never hurt me or betray me. I look at you sometimes and still can't believe you chose me to be your partner. You're like this perfect, amazing man and I'm a mess but you still love me. I thank God you do because I can't picture my life without you, Johnny."

John just smiled, leaned down, and kissed him. Randy's eyes fluttered shut as their tongues rubbed against each other gently. It was a very sweet kiss, one he cherished with all his heart, but it was over all too soon.

John pulled away and said, "You don't ever have to picture your life without me. I will always love you and want to be with you. Me and you are forever, baby."

Randy opened his mouth to reply, but John dipped his head back down and kissed him again, thrusting his tongue back in Randy's mouth in another slow, really sweet kiss. He closed his eyes and let himself be swept away by the man he loved, silently swearing to himself never to do morning radio shows ever again.

**A/N: OK, so before you all get mad I haven't updated my 2 other stories, I promise you I am working on them and will update soon! I just had to write this one and it came to me really quickly. Anyway, please REVIEW!**

**A/N 2: Oh, did we all hear? Gay marriage is now LEGAL in my awesome state of New York! I am so proud to be a NY'er and so happy for my gay and lesbian friends! **


End file.
